Two-way communications devices are well known in the art. This includes a wide variety of wireless portable communications devices. Many of these devices facilitate the making of a two-way call (such as, for example, a voice communication between a calling party and a called party). In some cases, some of these devices are able to simultaneously support two separate calls. In many such cases one of the calls is active (such that both the calling party and the called party can currently communicate with one another) while the other call is on hold (such that the respective devices and communications infrastructure maintain the call connection but the calling party and the called party cannot presently communicate with one another).
Establishing a second call while currently engaged in a first call and without dropping or otherwise terminating that first call often includes providing the calling party with a variety of options (regarding, for example, various ways to identify the party to call for that second call). The extent of these options and/or the process of initiating this second call are sometimes considerable. The corresponding cognitive loading for the user can be such that the user may forget or otherwise become confused or uncertain regarding pertinent details of the first call.
Improvements in devices that support multiple simultaneous calls are desirable.